


Winter Wonderland

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Andrew have a snow day with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this it's mostly just a little something I did during my break at work yesterday. I'm hoping to start my new Habs fic later today and then finish the Rookies fic tonight so then I can get back on track with some other fics I have in mind. Any suggestions let me know in the comments!!!

When Willow was born both Andrew and Kris were both still playing for the Blackhawks. Now though Kris is all the way in Florida and Andrew is in freezing Winnipeg. There three year old hasn’t found it entirely difficult not having both dads around all the time but when visiting Winnipeg she isn’t a fan of the climate change.

Like currently, it’s the lock out and there in Winnipeg for Christmas. Steeger and Buff trying to get Willow to even step a foot outside to see the snow.

“Come on kiddo it’s not going to hurt you.” Kris says to her. She’s all bundled up in her blue and white snow suit, with about 3 different pink scarf’s on and super warm mitts, boots and Jets toque as well. Yet she’s still worried she’ll freeze solid and that the snow will kill her and is standing in the doorway letting in tons of cold air into the house. Thankfully Ladder isn’t too picky about that stuff.

“Too cold.” She says again through her scarf. Buff laughs, he thinks it so funny there kid is traumatized from living in the heat of Florida all the time.

“It’s not too cold baby it’s nice cold and you can make a snowman like I showed you in the book yesterday and a snow angel.” Steeger bribes.

It works slightly because she takes a few steps farther out of the doorway and starts coming closer to actually coming down the front steps and over to wear their stand by the snow.

Then Buff has an idea. He reaches down a grabs a handful of snow and throws it at Kris. “Look buddy, snowball.”

Kris glares at him because he’s an asshole but Willow thinks it’s hilarious and starts waddling over to grab some snow herself. She doesn’t really get it into ball form but throws her handful at Kris’s leg and giggles delighted. Kris decides to join in and grabs a handful and shoves it right in Dustin’s face.

“You little shit.” He says before grabbing some more snow and chasing Steeger. Willow thinks it’s hilarious as well and tries to help catch Kris until Buff smoothers him in snow.

After Kris runs inside to get some extra snow gear after having his mitts and toque filled with snow by Dustin they make a snowman. He’s extra cute but he doesn’t realize until their drinking hot chocolate later and Andrew hits the snowman with his truck that maybe they made it a little too close to the curb of the driveway.

“Oops.” Willow says as the three balls of the snowman’s body go crashing down. Andrew practically jumps out of the car, like he though he hit a person or something. Kris laughs from where he and Willow are sitting on the chair in front of the window, Buff sitting across from them. Andrew comes in and apologizes to Willow but she doesn’t seem to care to much, too busy piling her marshmallows like a snowman on the arm of the chair.

They have supper and then Dustin goes home and Willow watches frozen twice while Steeger and Ladder watch Breaking Bad on the IPad and then Andrew gives her a bath and puts her to bed. She’s picking which stuff animals she’s going to sleep with tonight, filling her arms till she can’t hold anymore, and then crawls into her bed. Andrew’s just about to walk out after saying goodnight when she pulls on his shirt sleeve.

“Why is winter only at your house and not daddies?”

“Well sweetie that’s a good question. See where I live it gets colder but where daddy lives it always stays hot because of where it is on the map. But you’re lucky because some people only get hot and some people only get cold, you get both.”

“Why?”

“Because daddy and me don’t live together because of hockey. But maybe one day we will again.”

“I’d like that.” She says. Andrew smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Me too munchkin.”

He shuts off her light and heads to bed himself.


End file.
